


High School DxD (Yugioh Boys x Reader)

by AbellaHeart_101



Category: High School DxD, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Cussing, Devils, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fanservice, Multi, Nudity, Pictures, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, supernatural horror, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbellaHeart_101/pseuds/AbellaHeart_101
Summary: This story is a High School DxD AU with the Yugioh characters. Your name is Y/n (Your Name) Hyoudou. Your high school life turns upside down on your very first date. Thankfully Yami Gremory, the most popular boy at school saves your life. Now your life will change for the better but as a devil?!Reader isn’t a pervert like the main character in High School DxD and the story will have original content.
Relationships: Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/Reader, Silent Magician/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader, Yugi Muto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. To be a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is based off of a mature anime. It also has supernatural horror elements. Please read tags so you know what you’re in for. 
> 
> Links in the story are important (Some are fan service) don’t skip them.

Kuoh Academy the school grounds is protected and in the territory of unlikely beings. Ones humans know but don't always believe. Yet these beings are right under their noses in their everyday lives. Not that you would know this. You're a student at Kuoh in your second year of high school. You're in the spring semester. Your life would be turned upside down this week. Nothing could prepare you for it.

It all started one day at school. You were with your best friends Anzu and Kisara. You made quick friends with them in the beginning of first year. You're sitting with them on the grass of the school yard during break. You each wear the **[academy’s uniforms](https://i.imgur.com/B5ctX4V.jpg)**. They're a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape with matching a button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"Y/n did you hear about the new fashion promenade? It's huge! I hear there's even a shoe store!" Anzu brought out her cell phone to show you pictures.

Stars filled your eyes in excitement. Shopping sounds good about now. School can be so draining. Kisara brought out a magazine from her school bag.

"One of the shop's will have a new clothing line from a huge fashion designer in Tokyo! She's all the rage! Anzu and myself were talking about it this morning." Kisara said with glee.

"They look so beautiful! Oh we have to go shopping sometime soon!" You said hopefully.

"Of course we are. It's what best friends do!" Anzu winks.

"If we have time this week that is." You said.

"I'm sure we'll each find time this week!" Kisara said with a sigh.

"Tell me why did we enroll in this strict academy again?" You ask with a sigh.

"Look at all the extracurricular activities this school has to offer! There's sports, clubs, and so much more!" Anzu said.

"Not to mention this used to be an all girl school! The ratio for girls at this school are much higher. No more creeps to flirt with us anymore." Kisara sighed.

"Oh yeah. I had a hard time getting a bunch of weirdos away from you two in middle school." You sighed at the thought.

"Which we appreciate. Still. You had your fair share of weirdos we had to protect you from too." Anzu said.

"If she even noticed! You never notice when someone is trying to flirt with you." Kisara giggled.

You blushed then look at your best friends as they laugh.

"Well maybe if you two weren't so beautiful my job of protecting you two would be easier." You puff your cheeks in mock anger.

Kisara pinches your cheek with a smile. Anzu points directly at you.

"You should join a club! I'm doing ballet here and Kisara is in the poet club as well as in the basketball team." The brunette then spoke with enthusiasm. "There's a magical girl club! Maybe that would be fun?"

"I do love those anime's but they're much more fun watching with you two.. like the good old days." You smile.

Anzu gives you a hug. Her and Kisara don't have as much time hanging out with you as they used to. The academy is tough on the students and their after school activities keep them busy.

"Awe don't worry about me. Maybe I'll find something or make more friends." You reassure as you hug her back.

Anzu crushes you causing you to barely breathe.

"Ah Anzu! Your big boobs are crushing me." You squeal as she laughs releasing you from the hug.

"Not my fault." She sticks out her tongue at you mischievously.

"Hey-!" You said in mock anger.

You chase Anzu around so you can tickle her. Kisara giggles as she puts away her fashion magazine. You and Anzu stop running when you hear a trio of male students. Not just any boys they're fan boys. They were talking amongst themselves about a particularly popular student. They threw her compliments also catching her attention. It's none other than Mai Valentine. You recognize her from your class. She's the most popular girl at school she's polite, cool, and very beautiful. Everyone has a crush on her.

"Mai wait!" One of the students get her attention.

"Oh hello." She spoke kindly.

She's a tall beautiful blonde. Mai wears nicely done makeup adding to her beauty. The school uniform also helps with showing off her curves.

"Are you busy?" Another of her fan boys ask.

"We were wondering if you could join us for karaoke!" The third student asked enthusiastically.

"Thanks but I got a meeting with my club."

Her little effort in smiling worked wonders on the trio. They each blushed at her smile. Though they're happy to see her smile they're still saddened she couldn't join them.

"Oh no.."

"Maybe next time.."

"It was worth a shot.."

"It was cool of you three to invite me. Maybe next time." She winks then walks away.

All three of them wave with goodbyes. You sigh wishing you could have a fan boy or two.

"I bet she doesn't have any troubles getting a boyfriend." You sigh.

"I bet but having a group of guys after you isn't all what it's cracked up to be." Anzu sighs.

"Yeah it's hard getting them to stay away." Kisara sighed.

"I still can't believe you two are single." You say in confusion.

"No one at school catches my eye." Anzu sighs.

"Maybe an all girl school isn't always the best." Kisara shrugged.

"You know Y/n I could say the same for you. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." Anzu pinches your cheek teasingly.

"Hey..! I'll get you this time!" You shout as Anzu laughs as she's getting chased by you.

Eventually you caught Anzu and tickled her. The three of you walk through the school's hallways. Anzu and Kisara kept talking about the shopping trip the three of you were planning. You saw something red from the corner of your eye. You look up to see an open window. Looking out the window is a male student. He immediately caught your eye since he's exceedingly handsome. He has vibrant red eyes. They're bold and match in color with the tips of his hair. They're like flames the spiky hair of his. His blonde bangs shape his face well while his dark black roots really emphasize the red parts of his spikes. His bold eyes are accentuated with black eyeliner while his perfect pale skin practically glows in the sunlight. You felt yourself blush looking at him. You weren't alone, for your friends noticed the direction you were looking. The male student turns away with a neutral expression. He did notice you but didn't think much of it since he was far more distracted with something else. He went back inside his club room.

"That's Yami Gremory. He's the president of the occult research club." Kisara said.

"He's a third year and the hottest guy in the school. From what I hear he's from Northern Europe." Anzu said.

"What is it about red hair.." You sigh with a smile.

The girls giggle since they know this is your first time seeing him. Everyone talks about the popular third year with them.

❤️❤️❤️

Yami sat back inside his club room. He sat on a green couch. The interior of the room is quite nice. Hardwood floors, candelabras, expensive rugs, chandeliers, and several plotted plants decorate the room. On the coffee table across Yami is a chess board. Several chess pieces are across the board indicating he is playing a game. He crossed his legs closing his eyes in thought.

"Tell me. Who was that girl?"

Standing beside Yami is another handsome student. He has dark hair in a ponytail and he has emerald green eyes. He is known as Duke and he too is popular amongst the students of the academy.

"What girl?" Duke asked his club president.

"The girl who was standing in the middle."

"Well.. I know she is from class ‘2-B’. I believe her name is Y/n Hyoudou. Why? What makes you ask about her?"

Yami looked to the ground in thought. He didn't want to make Duke concerned but he felt something strong coming from you. He couldn't put his finger on it since he didn't get a good reading on you. It did catch his interest because he never sensed anything like it before.

"Oh nothing. I was wondering if you knew who she was. That's all." Yami then looked to the chess board. He moved a piece. "Check mate."

Dukes eyes widened as he looked over the board game. Yami simply gave his friend a grin. He walked to the other side of the room.

"I could easily see right through your trap. Good game as always Duke."

Yami began removing his clothes. Behind the curtain is a indoor shower. Duke spoke as Yami got undressed.

"I thought making it more challenging would be more interesting for you. I'll have to come up with better strategies since you're so good."

"Thanks I look forward to next time." Yami said in appreciation.

Yami **[showered](https://i.imgur.com/NMsVluy.jpg) **thinking back to the strange power he sensed from you. He didn't think it would bring trouble since you seem to be a normal girl. A human should pose no threat.

After school you're deep in thought. What clubs would interest you? You knew it would do you some good since you'd like to make more friends. You're on your way home when someone grabs your attention.

"Excuse me."

You look up to notice a **[handsome brunette.](https://i.imgur.com/4uD5uqz.jpg)** From the looks of his uniform he must be a student from another school. 

"Are you Y/n Hyoudou?" He gives you a smile.

 _"He's so handsome..! Who is he?"_ You thought with a big smile.

"Yes that would be me. How may I help you?" You ask with a welcoming smile.

"I have a question for you, love.”

You blush at the way he addressed you.

“Yes..?”

“My name is Valon and I was wondering if you’re seeing anyone?”

“Oh um, no I’m not.”

“How wonderful! You see I’ve had my eyes on you for a while now. I see you pass by here a lot and you seem so gentle. You’re very beautiful.”

 _”This can’t be happening to me right now! Is this a dream?”_ You thought this was too good to be true.

“So what do ya say? Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked.

A big blush covered your face. You thought it was a dream come true. There was no way you were going to say no. The next day you woke up with the biggest smile on your face. You walked to school in the morning with Valon. You two so happened to see your friends. You knew you had to introduce them to him! You grab Valon’s hand and race to your friends.

”Anzu! Kisara!”

They turned to see you holding hands with Valon. He gives them a smile. Your friends smile seeing such a cute boy standing next to you but they’re shocked to see you holding hands with him.

”Meet my boyfriend! Valon!”

They're shocked at first but are happy for you. When you wave goodbye they’re both crying tears of joy. Throughout the day the girls kept asking you about him. After school Valon walked you home. Before going separate ways he asks if you’d like to go out next Sunday. 

“Go out?”

”Yeah it would be in the after noon. Does that day work out for you?”

”Sure! Any time is fine with me!” 

Your enthusiasm caught him off guard causing him to blush. He gave you a closed eyed smile.

”It’s a date then, love! Night.” He winked.

”Oh you too.”

He begins walking away but before he takes off he looks back at you.

“I’m so happy you’re my girl!” He waved causing you to blush.

”Me too!” You wave back.

You ran off with a skip in your step. You’re very first date ever. You couldn’t be more happier. Once you’ve left a short figure walks out from their hiding spot behind a tree. The person is a student from your academy. He wears the boys uniform while carrying a popsicle. He looks over in the direction you ran off. He has silver short hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Quite the cute appearance he has especially since he is short. He heads back to the occult research club to report back to Yami. In the club room Yami sat on the couch looking over his chest board. He then looks back to his fellow club member, **[Sairento](https://i.imgur.com/1PV6k13.png).**

“You were right. One hundred percent correct.”

”You called it.” Duke said.

”I.. see. I’m glad I told you two to keep a close eye on her.” Yami replies.

”Whats next? What do we do with her now?” Asks Duke.

“We need to make preparations immediately. That’s all we can do.” Yami says as he grabs a pawn from his chest board. “Everything else depends on her.” Yami then placed the piece on the board.

Sunday would soon arrive and your first date would ensue. You made sure to do your make up and hair. Your outfit is casual. Valon hadn’t met you at the meeting spot yet. While looking at your watch someone catches your attention. It’s a young man in a red butler outfit. His red hair is spiky and he has golden eyes. His gloved white hand, hands you a flyer.

”Take this.” He waves you goodbye.

”I wonder what this is about?” You look at the flyer in confusion. It has a huge circular magical black symbol. You read the flyer. “Your wish will be granted..?” You look at it quizzically. “If only it could really happen.” 

“Y/n..! Sorry I’m late.” Valon caught your attention.

”It’s no problem. Glad you made it.” You blush.

You two spent the day together at the promenade. Shopping, trying on clothes, and eating at a café. You two ended up at the park. 

“Today was fun.” Valon said.

”Yeah it was the best date ever!” You cheered.

Valon held your hand. Once he made contact with you a chill went down your spine. You also felt odd. Almost as if something was warning you.

”Thanks again for the gift, love.” Valon said as he held up the wrist with a bracelet you made him. 

He noticed a water fountain and sat on the ledge. You didn’t think much of it since you figured he might’ve been tired.

”Can I ask you something? In honor of our first date I’d like to commemorate this special moment.”

 _“Will he kiss me..?”_ You thought with your heart beating loudly. You give him a hopeful smile. Valon grabs your hand.

”Sure you can ask me for anything.” You say.

When you finally notice the look on his face. It made you concerned. It was filled with malice. He looked different. Not the loving, sweet person you knew. His hateful smile was so scary to you.

”Would you die for me?”

“What..? C-could you repeat that?” You ask in disbelief.

”I said if you would die for me, love.” He said next to your ear then began laughing.

Your smile instantly dropped because at first you felt silly thinking you misheard him. You look back over to Valon feeling terrified. He backed up transforming. He became cloaked in purple magic. His clothes are replaced with a black leather outfit and he grew black feathered wings. 

_“What’s happening..?”_ You thought as you slowly backed away.

Valon had a big grin across his face. His smile widened when he saw you trip. You fell to the ground staring at him. He began laughing again.

_“He looks like a demon! The chains and clothes he’s wearing don’t look like anything I’ve seen before.”_

“I have to admit, love. I did have fun today.” He said in a mocking tone. “You were so naive and childish. I can’t believe things weren’t much worse for you before. Oh and thanks again for the gift too. I quite like bracelets. Very sweet but I still got a job to do.” Valon summoned a red glowing spear.

“Valon wait. Please.” You begged.

It was no use. Your hurt expression meant nothing to him. He stabbed you with his spear.

”It’s time to die..!” He shouts while your abdomen bleeds.

Your midsection gushes out blood causing you to clutch the area. You gasp. You couldn’t react. All you could do was look at him with a pained expression.

”I'm sorry, love but the fact is you were much too great of a risk to us. I had no choice but to kill ya. If you’re looking for someone to blame then why not blame him? He was the one to give you the sacred gear.”

”What-“ Blood gushes out your mouth after you speak. You fall to the ground in pain.

“Thanks again for the gift. The date was fun while it lasted, love.” He flew away with the same fake smile he gave you the whole time he was with you.

”What a dick..” You managed to say out loud while you’re left on the ground to bleed. Blood travels down the corners of your mouth. You’re doing your best to breath.

 _“Will I really die like this..? It can’t be.. why? Why did he do it? What was he talking about? I’m going to die.. alone, pathetic, and a giant loser..”_ You thought as tears left your face. _“I thought Valon cared.. that he was my boyfriend.. I’m so stupid for falling for him.. now I’m going to die an idiot..”_ You thought as you weep on the concrete floor. _“If you were going to kill me why toy with my feelings.. this hurts so much.. how could you?”_ You look at your bloody hand.

Its covered with so much red liquid. Bleeding to death is your way out of this world. You knew it would happen soon. Even so the color of your blood reminded you of your crush. Your crush before Valon came into the picture. How his red eyes and hair were the same color. Yes Yami Gremory came to mind. 

_“His hair was darker than any I’ve seen. Almost the same color as my hand. Soft locks of spiky hair that flowed effortlessly with the wind that day.. Why am I even thinking about him? I’m going to die.. it’s too late anyways. I-I can’t even move anymore.. is this it..?”_

You couldn’t see anything anymore but red flashes were swarming you. You could only see grey and feel pain. 

_“I’ve been so foolish.. there’s so much more to life. I’ve been so shallow. Next time around I’ll be a better person.”_

You continued crying. Your thoughts returned to Yami. How you wished you could’ve befriended him. Make more friends.

_“Now I’ll die alone.. Kisara.. Anzu... Yami.. I’m so sorry.”_

You couldn’t stop thinking about him. Something in your pocket began glowing. It was the folded flyer from earlier. It was glowing red. Your entire body became surrounded by the glowing red magic. The flyer flew out of your pocket. It wilts away summoning a demon seal. The huge red circular symbol matched the one that was on the flyer. It summoned someone. A certain handsome red eyes you couldn’t get off your mind. His dark school uniform also glows red from the magic. His back is turned to your dying body.

“I have come. You’re the one who summoned me aren’t you?”

You’re able to hear him but they were deep grumbles you didn’t recognize. His black devil wings sprout out of his back. He faced you noticing your tears.

“Since death is upon you I’ll gladly take you in.” He said with a smile.

Your eyes are practically dead. They’re dull but manage to open. You notice his wings. Fear strikes your heart for you’re afraid of death taking you. His last words echoed in your ears as you fainted.

“From this moment on you’ll live your life for my sake.”

♟❤️♟

The next day you woke to the sound of your alarm clock. You panic as you look over your abdomen fearing you’re in a hospital bed. To your relief you’re healed! You’re sure you were at deaths door! You look over your hands and body checking once more. To your relief you’re healed! You check your surroundings but see you’re in your room. You feel exhausted but you don’t care. You began cheering. You get ready for school immediately. When you’re back on school grounds your friends don’t seem to remember Valon. It shocked you but not as much as not seeing his number in your contacts. It was as if he never existed. Which you wish were true but you knew everything that happened to you the last forty-eight hours was real. Kisara and Anzu became worried and checked you for injuries. Kisara was the one to place her hand on your forehead. The three of you heard all the female students fan-girling. It’s then you notice Yami standing there. You blush as he passes by you. He was smiling at you. 

“He smiled at you!” Kisara gasped.

”He’s like a handsome prince.” Anzu blushed.

They notice you’re dazed when they look over at you. You couldn’t stop staring at him.

”Something is wrong. You sure you don’t need to go to the nurses office?” Kisara said.

”How about we hang out at my place tonight and watch magical girl animes? It will be like we used to in middle school.” Anzu said hoping it would help.

You agree but you couldn’t get your mind off of everything you remembered. Even at Anzu’s after school you couldn’t focus. The girls kept copying the movements of the anime characters poses while giggling. You sat on the bed too deep in thought.

_“It’s odd.. I don’t understand what happened. Everything felt so real. If it wasn’t real then what happened to my real memories of the last two days?”_

”Y/n are you okay?” Asked Anzu.

”Yeah this is your favorite.” Kisara said.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you but I’m not feeling good. I didn’t want to decline coming but I’m afraid I’ll have to go home.”

”It’s okay.” Anzu said.

”Yeah we understand.” Kisara reassures.

”Be careful the hallway is dark!” Anzu warned.

While leaving her bedroom you swear your eyes played tricks on you. Her hallway wasn’t dark at all you could see clearly. It looked off since you were seeing a mix of white and reds in the dark. On your way home it didn’t get any better. You felt so different. 

_“Is something inside me changing..?”_

You hear a mother lecturing her child outside a gas station but it was far! It was so far down the street you’re unsure if it’s humanly possible to be able to hear them. Your body continued to feel off. You also felt like you’re faster on your feet. You managed to make it to the park. You reach the fountain the same one where you swore you were suppose to die at. 

_“No.. it wasn’t a dream..”_

You heard growling behind you. It echoed so it sounds off. You turn around to see purple magic within the trees. 

“What was that..?”

“Well isn’t that unfortunate.” A man’s voice said. 

He seems to be the same type of demon as Valon. Your body felt cold as ice looking at him. Something was telling you to run away. When the dark winged man drew closer your body acted on its own and jumped back. 

“Looking for a way out?” The man in the trench coat asked.

You didn’t want to wait around to see what the man wanted. His intention is clear to you. You begin running. The man chases after you. He is flying above you. 

“Oh no..” You panic as your breathes become louder. 

The **[tall man](https://i.imgur.com/gm7ATpK.jpg)** lands in front of you. You slide to a stop but you can’t relax. You get very awful vibes from this man.

“It appears your friends and master are no where to be found. You show no signs of disappearing or making any type of magic circles. I assume you’re a stray. Am I correct?”

The man summons a blue glowing lance. His menacing eyes show you no mercy. You gasp and begin running again. You hadn’t a clue what he was talking about. Unfortunately the lance he threw while you’re running pierces through your abdomen. Your eyes widened as blood scatters everywhere. You fell to your knees screaming. 

“It didn’t hurt this bad when Valon killed me..” Your eyes water. “No, not again.. not like this.” You couldn’t pull the weapon out of your body. It burned you so badly.

”Light is very deadly to your kind isn’t it? I thought I finished you off but it seems you’re tougher than I thought.” He summoned his magical lance again. “I’ll be sure to put you out of your misery.” He gets ready to strike you. 

You close your eyes in distress. How could you run with a giant hole in your body?! 

“Someone please...!!!” You beg.

Black and red magic zaps the man in the trench coat. It almost looked like lightning. His lance disappeared.

”Why you little shit..! What did you do?!”

You look over to your right to see a red glowing summoning circle. Yami’s form appears from the magical red circle. He knew exactly what was happening. He gave a stern look to the dark angel.

”Keep your hands off of her.” He demands.

“That hair.. did Yami come to save me..?” You faint.

“I’ll teach you to meddle where you don’t belong!” The dark angel shouts as he summons his weapon again. 

Yami wasn’t intimidated in the least. He gave a confident smile as the fallen angel runs toward him. The attack is then blocked by a strike from a small silver haired club member of his. **[Sairento](https://i.imgur.com/1PV6k13.png) **blocks the hit with his arm. The weapon flew in the air while the dark angel is thrown back. Sairento stands beside Yami ready to protect him. The dark angel catches his weapon and flies toward the duo.

”You’re finished!!”

His attack is halted by several powerful electrical bolts. Duke walks out from his hiding spot behind a tree. In his hand is sparks of electricity leaving it. He gave the dark angel a confident smile as well. It’s now the man gets a better look at Yami.

”That hair.. you’re from the house of Gremory!”

“My name is Yami Gremory. Who are you?” He asks firmly.

“I should’ve known... it appears this town is under control by the next head of the Gremory family. I take it she’s in your family?” The fallen angel referred to you.

”If you bring any harm to her you’ll be given no mercy from me.” Yami warned.

”I apologize for the misunderstanding.” The dark angel was smiling as he said so. A false smile formed on his face so easily. “I must say it’s unwise to let your servants loose like this. Especially a small defenseless girl like her. If she were to bump into someone less cordial than myself I’m sure she’ll face danger.”

”Thank you for the advice but keep in mind when I say if you dare cross paths with the house of Gremory I will make you pay.” Yami warned.

“I bare no disrespect to your household but the same can be said to you.” He instantly disappeared into the sky with great speed. “My name is Dohnaseek and I hope our paths never cross again.”

Yami paid no mind to the fallen angels words. He walks up to your bloody body. 

“I can’t believe she crossed paths with a fallen angel.” Duke said.

”If we don’t do something she could die.” Said Sairento.

“She’ll live.. I’ll see to it myself.” Yami reassures as he kneels next to you. 

The next day you wake up to your alarm. Upon turning it off the sounds gave you a headache. You felt extremely drained.

”So tired.. oh my head.. so much pain.” You said in a groggy tone. 

When you sit up realize you’re naked. You shiver. You’re not used to being naked in bed. You look at the ground and see your undergarments. You finish up by clipping your cute red bra. Next to your school uniform on the ground is a boys uniform.

”That’s odd.. I don’t own a boys uniform.”

You hear a deep yawn. You look beside you finally noticing a naked yet sexy body! Only his legs are covered by the blanket. He’s facing the other direction so you only get a view of his backside. You do a double take when you realize it’s the sexy body of Yami Gremory himself! You begin screaming. It immediately woke him up. You look away when he stretches in bed facing you. 

“Y/n, why are you screaming?” Asked Yami. 

“You’re naked!” You squeak as you try covering yourself with your arms.

”Good morning.” He ignored your comment.

“W-why are you in my room!? And naked of all things?! Is this real?!” You shout as you continue averting your eyes.

”Yes this is real I assure you. In fact the past several days have been real. I’m sure you have plenty of questions.”

“So it was real..?” You gasp. 

“My name is Yami Gremory and I’m a devil.” He starts out bluntly.

You look over to him in shock. Yami a demon? This couldn’t be. It must be because you saw with your own eyes. Everything that happened wasn’t a dream. You knew from the bottom of your heart but it seemed like a dream. 

“A devil..?” You asked with a red face since you felt so exposed in front of him. Your eyes are still on the ground as to not see his “package”.

”Yes. I’m also your master too. You’re mine now. Nice to meet you Y/n Hyoudou.” Yami would smile but he finds your cute nature hard to talk with. He knew he would have to get dressed for you to look at him but it’s not everyday he’s around such a bashful demon like you.

”Y/n! Sweet heart are you okay? I heard screaming!” Your mom said as she walks inside the room.

You gasp. Your mom immediately notices Yami sitting on your bed. Your half naked body didn’t help her either. She began screaming and left the room crying. 

“Why did she cry..?” Yami asked confused. No woman has ever cried after seeing him naked. He looks over to you only to see you’re crying as well. “Y/n what’s wrong?” He goes to your side to try comforting you.

”My mom must think I’m the type to sleep around! I broke her poor fragile heart!” You cried.

Suddenly your mom walks back in with a broom. She began beating Yami off of you. 

“Take my daughters virginity will you?! I’ll make you pay!!” 

“I may be a devil but she’s scary.” Yami comments as he dodged her swings.

Your dad walked in mega pissed off. He was about to grab Yami.

”Don’t worry honey I’ll take care of him!!” Your dad said with fire in his eyes.

You weren’t sure what Yami would do. He smiled since he liked how protective they are of you. He already began working his magic. A red wave hits your parents but it didn’t injure them.

”Pardon me. I’m a friend on your daughters. I simply spent the night and we both prefer sleeping naked for comfort. I assure you we did nothing inappropriate.” Yami said calmly.

”Yami there’s no way they’re going to buy that!” Your mouth dropped.

”Oh a friend?” Your mom said in a daze.

”Oh only for comfort. I understand now. Please make sure to get to school on time.” Your dad said with a blank expression.

You look over to them surprised. Their expressions look dazed almost as if under a trance. 

“No way..” You say as they both leave the room.

Yami’s eyes shimmered red as he looks at the door way. You look at him understanding he must’ve used his demonic magic.

”They’re quite protective. They seem nice.”

”Oh um yeah they’re super protective. I’m their only child.. um Yami are you going to put on some clothes?” You say as you avert your eyes.

”Hmm? Why should I? Oh. Would you like me to stand up so you can get a better view?” He immediately did so.

”Eek! No its okay!” You said with a red face.

Yami was surprised by your reaction but found it cute. He walks over to his clothes on the ground. He slips on his black boxers.

”Better? Now how about you? How are you feeling? The stab was a serious injury.”

 _“Stab..? How did he know?”_ You thought back to the fallen angel.

“I was there remember? I was the one who saved you. Though now that I think about it you did faint.”

”You heard that!? Can you read my thoughts?!”

”Yes of course. I am a devil after all.”

“S-so then why are you naked in my room?”

”Your body is amazing. I didn’t expect your wound to completely heal. What a wonderful recovery.” He smiled. He was too distracted getting dressed to pay your question any mind. “You were left very weak but all you needed was a magic touch. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Magic touch? That still doesn’t explain why we were both naked!”

”Isn’t it obvious? I had to use my magic to heal you. It only works if we’re naked. All I have to do is hold you close and let my magic heal you.”

Your face turns tomato red. You hadn’t the slightest idea what to say. He saw you naked and held you against him! You felt super embarrassed.

”No worries dear. I didn’t touch you inappropriately. I would never do something like that to a fragile thing like you.”

 _”If I blush anymore I’ll need to find a way to hide my face! I’m so glad I’m not facing him!”_ You thought as you closed your eyes in embarrassment.

He chuckled at your thoughts. He simply couldn’t help himself so he teased you.

”Have no fear I’m a virgin and so are you.”

You nod finally being able to face him. You give him a smile in thanks. He smiled back. His hand grabbed your face.

”You're so cute.”

You gasp. Now is your time to ask questions before you make a fool of yourself in front of him.

”Yami you mentioned something about being a devil?”

”I did because I am one. I also told you I’m your master. I must say I like the name Y/n. I think I’ll let you keep it.”

Yami’s words continued to confuse you. He did little explaining but you’re sure he would explain more later. You two get ready for school and eat breakfast together. Walking into school grounds with him would be a lot on you. How can life change anymore for you?


	2. Welcome to the House of Gremory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out more about your servitude to Yami. So much is explained to you. The world of demons & angels, magic, and why the fallen angels are after you. Once informed you’re instructed to perform some duties for your master. Unfortunately you bump into another fallen angel and the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: All the links are important (They’re the bold letters).
> 
> Also Silent Magician’s name is, “Sairento”. Calling him Silent Magician in the story didn’t make sense so I came up with a different name for him.

You and Yami enter school grounds together. It was odd because you had so much attention on you. Everyone on campus stared. Each student wondering what you could possibly be to him. Yami is used to the attention since he’s the most popular guy at school but not you. You could hear whispers about yourself. No one ever paid you much mind before. You followed him until he gives you more instructions inside the school building.

”I’ll send for you. See you after school, Y/n.”

”Okay Yami. See you later.” You nod.

He was surprised you didn’t ask him to walk you to class. Anzu and Kisara noticed you with Yami so they immediately grab you by the arms. They surround you asking plenty of questions.

”You have to spill!” Anzu says.

”Yeah why was Yami talking to you?” Asked Kisara.

”Oh? I uh joined the occult research club and we are friends now.” You lied. There is no way they’d believe the recent events of your life.

”You did?! Oh Y/n I’m so happy you joined a club and made a new friend!” Anzu spoke with glee.

”Yami will be great for you because he knows so many people. I’m sure he’ll introduce you to his friends too.” Kisara said.

”Yeah I’m looking forward to it. My first day at the club is after school.” You said.

”Good I’m glad Yami won’t be toying with your feelings. I don’t want someone as popular as him messing with your feelings. I won’t have him taking advantage of you.” Anzu said sternly.

Yami walked upstairs after parting ways with you by the doors. He bumped into the school president, Seto Kaiba. Yami greets the president with a friendly smile. 

“Good evening, friend.”

Kaiba huffed but smiled back nonetheless.

”Evening, Yami. You know you seem very certain about her.” The school president referred to you.

“Nice to see you again too, Kaiba.”

”It’s not like you to take on someone so impulsively. So tell me what makes that one so special? I know what you did to keep her.” Seto looked over to you as you’re talking to your friends.

“I have my reasons. You’ll see all in good time but it does feel like I have adopted a little sister.” Yami smiled as he watched your friends hugging you.

“I see..” Was all Kaiba said. He was surprised by Yami’s words. He forgets how kind he can be.

Later on after class you’re seated at your desk deep in thought. Students use the break to talk to their friends. 

_“Yami said he would send someone for me. I wonder when that will be? I have so many questions.”_ You thought back to the last couple of days.

A frown laid across your face. You hear male students passing compliments causing you to look over where they’re crowding. You notice they’re surrounding Mai Valentine. She excuses herself from the crowd of male students. She walks up to you. You look at her curiously. All the boys began whispering about you.

 _”Friends..?”_ Your humorous thought made you giggle.

”Good evening. Are you Y/n Hyoudou?”

”Yes that would be me. Can I help you?”

”Pleased to meet you. I’m sent here by Yami Gremory. You’re coming with me.”

”Yami sent you?” You begin getting your school bag ready.

”Yeah he sent for you.” She smiled thinking you’re too adorable. _“She could make Sairento run for his money as our cute mascot.”_ She smiled.

You follow her through the school hallways.

”So you’re the big shot Yami won’t stop talking about. You’re honestly not what I was expecting.”

”Me? A big shot? No way.” You laugh.

”Oh? I always thought modesty suits everyone. Cute and humble. We are going to get along fine.”

”I’d like to think so.” You said.

You two make it to the occult research club. You’re impressed with the interior. You never knew such a nice room could be on school grounds. On the couch you notice Sairento seated. He’s eating chocolate. You couldn’t believe he’s here! He’s one of the cutest boys in school. So many of your male classmates are extremely jealous of him since he attracts so much of the female students in the school. 

_“I wish I did my makeup! How could I possibly introduce myself to someone as popular as Sairento?”_

Mai heard your thoughts and took it upon herself to introduce you to him. You blush as Sairento’s attention is on you.

”Meet Sairento he’s a valued member of our occult research club.”

He stayed quiet but you’re sure happy to see him. You felt so happy a cutie like him is in the club. You clutched your hands together as you stared at the adorable shouta.

_”Why are short boys so cute? This changes everything! I’m so lucky to have him as a fellow club member!”_

You heard a shower head. You look across the room noticing where the noise is coming from. Behind the green curtain is Yami’s silhouette showering. 

_“No way this place has an indoor shower!? How could he shower so carelessly?! I’d be way too embarrassed if someone could see my silhouette! He really needs some modesty.”_ You thought back to this morning and shake your head in disapproval.

Mai noticed your embarrassment. She took a seat on the couch. You hear another voice.

”Your clothes are ready for you, President.” Duke said.

”Thank you.” Yami’s voice echoed from the shower.

You look over to Duke and your eyes light up. This is your first time laying eyes on him.

_”Who’s he? Wow.. he’s so handsome..”_

”Its not polite to stare.” Sairento huffed. He heard your thoughts causing him to roll his eyes. He’s glad Duke didn’t hear since it would only feed his ego.

Duke notices you and walks up to you. He takes your hand, kissing it. Sairento rolled his eyes going back to his chocolate.

”Pleased to meet you. I’m Duke the Vice President. You must be Y/n Hyoudou.”

”Y-Yes..! Pleased to meet you!” You stuttered.

”No need to be so nervous. I promise everyone in this club is nice.” Duke reassured.

”Th-thanks.” You felt a bit embarrassed getting so bashful in front of him.

”I apologize I took a while. After leaving your place this morning I didn’t have time to wash up.” Yami said as he dried off his hair with a towel.

He’s wearing his school uniform as to not make you uncomfortable. You couldn’t even look at him this morning. Now wasn’t the time to bask in your bashfulness. He wanted your full attention. He has a lot of important information for you. Not that it would matter because you find that his wet hair puts you in a dream-like state.

”No worries, president.” You manage to say.

“Now that you’re here I think everybody else is here. I’d like to personally welcome you to our research club. Of course it’s a ruse. Our club covers the fact we are devils. This club is to look like a hobby.” Yami said.

”Devils..?” You ask.

”Why yes. I’m not the only devil here, Y/n.”

”You’re not! You mean..” You look over to the others.

“Yes each one of us. Also that winged man you saw yesterday was a fallen angel. You see fallen angels aren’t like us. Some may think they’re the same as us devils but it simply isn’t true. They want to serve god but it’s too late for them. Their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld. The confusion is understandable really. They also wish to misguide humans.” Yami said.

You were getting a bit overwhelmed but listened to him regardless. God, devils, and fallen angels? What’s next?

”Fallen angels wish to please god so they wish to get rid of us devils. They’re after supremacy of our realm, you may know it as hell. Then there is the more recognizable angels. They too are after us since they wish to please god as well. You see we are always constantly defending ourselves from both sides.” Yami’s grim expression wasn’t what you were expecting.

It was so much to take in at once. You didn’t know what to make of it. Wether you’re religious, atheist, etc, you knew he was telling the truth. You’ve seen Yami’s powers for yourself. The fallen angel you saw with your own eyes as well.

“Are you okay Y/n? You look overwhelmed.” Yami said.

Duke hands you a glass of water and sits you down on the sofa. You drink the entire glass. 

“Her face is pale.” Duke touched your forehead. You begin blushing from how close he is to you. “Now her face is burning.”

”I know it must be a lot to take in as a former human but as my servant you must know everything I am telling you.”

”Former human..? Is this real..?” You said.

You left Yami no choice. He had to make a point.

”Remember Valon?”

He has your attention now! You gasp thinking back to the dates and even his attack.

”Of course you do. You two dated for a little while. He was a fallen angel.”

”I'm not sure how you know that but I’m starting to feel uncomfortable.” You said.

Yami chose actions over words and threw a photo at you. You caught it immediately recognizing the picture. It was of you and Valon on your first date.

“Correct it wasn’t a dream. He was a fallen angel sent to kill you.”

”If it wasn’t then how come my friends didn’t remember him? I thought I was going crazy.”

”Fallen angels have the ability of removing human memory. Much like we do. Remember when I spoke to your parents this morning?”

”So that’s what you did! You erased their memories!”

”Yes I hadn’t any choice. They’re very protective of you.”

”Sorry my mom beat you with a broom.”

”It isn’t necessary for you to apologize. She did it out of care for you.”

”What did you do, Yami?” Duke teased.

”You know exactly what happened.” Yami humored him. “Y/n he had a goal. Valon that is.”

”He did?”

”Yes his job was to check if there was anything within you that was dangerous or threatening. Once he made sure you were a threat he finished off his job and left you to die.”

”Me a threat?”

”Yes you don’t know what type of power resides in you.”

You thought back to Valon’s words. It was all clicking together now. When Valon told you to blame “him”, he was referring to god. It was so odd. Once again whatever your beliefs are you still thought this was entirely unbelievable.

”Power?” You look over yourself.

”Yes your sacred gear.” Yami said.

”It’s basically an intense and unique power found in a rare few. In fact the only people I know who possessed it are historical figures.” Duke expresses with an impressed smile.

“Historical figures?! No way! Is my power really that rare? I can’t believe I possess something like that.” You say.

“Looks like you’re kinda a big deal around here.” Mai said.

”Your power is a real threat my dear servant.” Yami smiled.

”Am I really?”

”Must be for a fallen angel to go as far as to get rid of you.” Mai says.

”Y/n I need you to hold up your left hand for me.” Yami says.

You look over to your master with confusion. You did as he instructs. He then told you to close your eyes.

”Okay now what?” You ask.

”I need you to focus on your strength. You’re a great asset to me so I’ll be depending on you. Concentrate.” He commands lightly.

”I’ll do my best.” You then focus on any possible strength you could possibly muster.

This was all so new to you. Your new senses help out a lot with sensing your power but you don’t know how to summon it.

”Thats good. Keep focusing.” Yami praises.

You felt all eyes on you. You try to keep calm and focus on your abilities.

”Hmm.. I feel something but for some reason I can’t get to it.” You say with closed eyes.

”You’re very close keep trying.” Yami says.

You continue focusing. What could possibly be preventing you?

”I'm not sure if I can do it.” You say with disappointment.

”Don’t worry about it. It’s all new to you. You’ll learn to summon your power when the time is right.” Yami said.

”What about my fate? I-I was killed by Valon wasn’t I? He used a spear to pierce my body. There’s no way I could’ve survived that. Did you save me?”

”Why yes I did but it was because you summoned me.” Yami brought out a flyer. It’s one you easily recognized. “You summoned me with this.”

”I remember! But I don’t remember summoning you.”

“Before you passed on you summoned me with your thoughts. The flyer assisted you greatly. That day I saved your life by making you a member of my family. You were reborn into the house of Gremory. I am Yami Gremory the son of the most powerful devil and brother to Lucifer, lord of the underworld. This would make you my servant.”

”So you revived me and made me your servant? Does that mean I’m no longer human? You referred to me as such.”

”You're correct again. The only reason you’re alive is because I brought you back to life. You’re familiar with us devils reviving the dead and making them our servants correct?”

”Does this mean I have to sign some sort of devils contract?” You ask hesitantly.

Yami chuckled while the others giggled. Your scared expression made him want to comfort you. Lucky for you Yami is very merciful as well as kind to his servants.

”Not at all. As I said you’re my servant. No need to be worried. You can continue your life but you do need to answer me when I call for you. I think I’ve made it clear this club is a stand in for our ‘devilish’ nature.” 

“Yes President you made it clear.”

”Good. You have a lot of learning to do. We will all do our parts in assisting you in becoming a powerful devil. It’s a servants duty to protect and abide by their master.” His eyes glow red.

You gasp and black devil wings sprout out of your back. Soon the rest of the club sprout out their wings as well. The wings are long and bat-like.

”You’re one of us now.” Duke welcomed you with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure having you with us. Welcome my faithful servant.” Yami said.

“I’m really a demon now.” You say as you move your wings.

”My devil servant.” Yami reminds you.

”It will be easier having another addition to our club.” Mai smiles.

”So you’re all his servants too?”

”Thats right. We are all in the same positions as you.. well almost.” Mai said.

”Almost..?”

“That’s a discussion for later. I must inform her about our flyers.” Yami said.

”You mean they’re the real deal?” You ask.

“You see us devils must make a deal with humans for a price we both agree on then seal with a pact. It used to be that humans summon us by drawing a magic circle but that became too complicated. In these modern times we make house calls and personal deliveries. Ordinarily we’d make a messenger demon make the run but this will be a good start for you.” Yami led you to his desk while the others head back to their duties.

You notice multiple huge stacks of flyers. Yami hands you a small stack.

“It’s your priority to make pacts. I’ll be having you start by handing out flyers and try making a pact or two. Maybe in the future you’ll be able to have servants of your own.” He winks.

”I can have servants too? How does that work?”

”Thats another discussion for later.” Yami pets your head with a chuckle. “You’re a low rank demon at the moment but in time you can eventually gain servants.”

”And I can make them do whatever I want?”

”The great part about servants is you can use them for anything.” 

“I’ll be able to have a cook and maid! Oh and one of them can hold my shopping bags!”

Yami watched you fantasize thinking about how cute you’re acting.

”I personally wanted a harem.” Duke said carrying an envelope meant for Yami. “But if you like I can hold your shopping bags for you.” Duke winked. 

Yami knew Duke was joking about the harem. Duke was obviously teasing you. The president rolled his eyes playfully. 

“A harem you say? Good luck with that.” Yami jokes.

He raised his brow at Yami and laughed it off. “You got something important.” Duke handed him the envelope. 

“I’ll have to look over my mail. You think you can handle your deliveries on foot? Flight will take a bit of time for you to learn.” Yami said.

You bring out your keys attached to your lanyard with your favorite anime character. Duke and Yami look at you surprised.

”I’ve got a moped! It will be a breeze.”

”As in a scooter? That’s plain adorable.” Duke smiled.

You begin blushing since both of them are giving you amusing smiles. You wanted to puff your cheeks but you’re embarrassed enough as it is. No need to give them a reason to tease you some more.

”I better get going.”

By now it’s sunset. You head over to your moped. Normally you walk to and from home but ever since what happened with Valon you haven’t been up to walking. Your moped has always been used to get to the mall or other places around town. Especially when the girls invite you out. Your parents don’t want to constantly give you rides because they’re both busy enough as it is so they bought you the scooter. It’s your favorite color.

Since you have quite a bit of deliveries and it will get cold later you change into a suit. You wear goggles and a cute pair of boots. By the time you’re done passing flyers, it’s dark out. You’re on your way back to campus on your scooter.

”At least my night vision is great having. Still. Being a devils servant makes me uneasy. I hope Yami is good to everyone as our master. As a devil I hope my second chance at life will be better.” You teared up as you take a different route away from the one you’re avoiding.

In the club room sits Sairento on the couch. He’s eating candy. The shower head is turned off from behind the curtains.

”I finished my delivery.” You walk in with your goggles sitting on your head.

Sairento didn’t react since he’s busy eating. Duke steps out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Yami looks up from his desk. They both see you’re wearing the cute motorcycle suit of your favorite color. 

“Don’t you look adorable in that little outfit.” Duke compliments.

You blush from both his appearance and compliment. You avert your eyes. Yami takes it upon himself to assign you a duty. Duke dries his hair while Yami catches your attention.

”I have one more job for you. Sairento is double booked for two summon requests. Take one of them and get some practice.”

”Sure. I hope I don’t mess it up.”

”Nonsense. It will be easy.” Yami reassures.

”Thank you.” Sairento says politely.

”Welcome.”

Yami smiles at the little exchange. He then makes room for Duke to stand in a open space. By now Duke is changed into his school uniform. He makes a red circle with his demonic magic.

”Duke made a transportation circle. I’m sure it’s self explanatory. Remember what I’ve told you. Don’t worry you’ll earn the pact. I’m sure of it. Now hold out your left hand.” Yami instructs.

”Will it hurt?”

Yami uses his magic to mark your hand with a circle similar to the summon circle Duke made.

”I assure you it won’t hurt. Teleporting is highly convenient. On your hand is a seal. It serves as proof you’re a member of the house of Gremory. We wouldn’t want you running into trouble again.”

”It’s ready for her.” Duke says.

“We’ll be waiting for you.” Yami says.

You place your lanyard around your neck. You then step into the circle. It glows surrounding you with magic. The boys watch as the red glowing light from the circle envelopes you. Unfortunately is disappears. You look around feeling confused.

”I wasn’t teleported?”

Duke held in laughter. Sairento isn’t shocked. He had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to do it.

”It’s okay.” Yami said. “You’re unable to teleport but you can take your scooter instead. Once we unlock that power of yours I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.”

You left on your moped to the address on the flyer Yami wrote for you. You’re thankful your moped is fast.

”What kind of devil is summoned on a scooter? So embarrassing.” You sigh.

You make it to the address and knock. It’s an apartment complex. You’re faced with a nerdy looking male in pajamas. His hair is thin, shoulder length and not the type of brunette you’d be into. He seems confused.

”Who are you?” He asks with a creepy look on his face. His eyes look around the area skeptically. Almost as if he’s on the look out.

”I was sent here for your devils request.”

”Since when does a demon come to a front door? I’m not a idiot. I know how this works. Sairento comes out of the magic circle on the flyer. He’s the one I called for. Not you. Now get off my porch.”

”Look I couldn’t make the jump okay? I’m a low ranked demon so I don’t have enough power to use the teleportation circle.”

”You’re serious? How am I supposed to know you’re the real deal?”

“If you let me in I can prove it.”

”Fine come in.” He opens his door for you.

Inside his entire bedroom is filled with anime merchandise. Shelves are filled with nothing but figurines and manga. You saw a cardboard cut out of a familiar magical girl from the anime's you and your besties watch. The tall man serves you hot green tea. You take a seat on the floor pillow.

”Thank you.”

”So how are you going to prove you’re a demon? You look like a high schooler to me.”

You sprout your devil wings surprising him. You take a sip of the tea.

”If you’re going to be my stand in for Sairento I need to know you can fill in for the job. Do some devil tricks or something.”

“Hmm devil tricks.. What type of tricks does Sairento normally do?” 

“Cosplay of course!” The man brings out a school uniform similar to the ones of the characters on his posters. 

“Are you kidding me..?”

The nerdy male smiles. 

“Yes! It’s why I always summon him! Actually maybe I can get you to cosplay for me too.”

“You summoned a demon to cosplay for you?”

”Damn straight! I can’t get anyone to cosplay for me! I need a cute little thing to sweep me off my feet! It needs to be on a weekly basis too. So unless I pay top dollar I’m not getting shit. Look at me! Chicks want pretty boys! Not the nerdy types!”

_“This is not where I thought this would go.. poor Sairento having to deal with this weeb.”_

“So what do ya say? Will you cosplay for me?” He asked with stars in his eyes.

✨⭕️✨

You’re on your way back to the club room. Your moped never drove off so fast in your life. The creep kept hugging your leg and begging you to cosplay for him. 

“Can’t believe I couldn’t get a pact. The creep refused to give me one. There’s no way in hell I’m dressing up in some ridiculous outfit for free. I wonder what Yami will say?” You felt a bit disappointed.

Suddenly you felt a strong presence behind you. You sensed danger. It was similar to the feeling you had with the last fallen angel that tried killing you. You didn’t stop your moped but your devil eyes did notice the strange purple magic consuming the sky.

”Now what? First the creep and now I’m in danger?”

A spear of light is thrown but you manage to dodge it by having your scooter turn to the left quickly. 

“What a surprise.” A female voice said from above.

You see a fallen angel flying in the sky. She wears a red button up dress with the sleeves rolled up. She has large boobs so her top isn’t buttoned all the way. She wears a simple necklace. Her long black hair flows in the air effortlessly.

“You’re not at all what I thought you’d be but you’re definitely the one I’m looking for. My name is **[Kalawarner](https://i.imgur.com/hepVPli.png)** and I have orders to kill you.”

Her glowing golden eyes are threatening. She hadn’t a single emotion on her face. Upon looking you over she seems annoyed.

”How unusual. How did Valon not kill you? You’re weak. It should’ve been easy.” She summons another spear of light. 

She throws her spear yet again causing the cement to crack. Your eyes helped you react and you dodged it in time yet again. Your hand begins glowing. You look at it remembering Yami put a seal there. The fallen angel notices it thanks to its glowing red color. She gasps.

”Is that the Gremory family crest? I see...so you’re the one Dohnaseek mistook for a stray. Isn’t that convenient? The fact that you’re from the Gremory family makes it more reason to kill you! Your master will be next. When he tries avenging you I’ll make his death slow and painful unlike yours!” She threw another spear of light at you.

This time you had no choice but to jump off your moped. Thankfully she missed your scooter as well. You stood up facing her. There’s no way you’d let her make Yami’s death slow and painful. Letting him down isn’t your priority.

_“He told me I’m powerful! I have to focus! It will be as he tried showing me earlier. I need to bring out my power. If not I’ll be killed!”_

You immediately focus due to the situation at hand. You don’t have time to waste. You must draw your power before she throws another spear at you. You raise your left hand to the sky. 

“I have to focus! I want to live..!!!”

At your last words the sky turns green from your magic. Your hand glows green from an orb forming on top of your hand. It began transforming. The output of your power awakening blows the dark angel back. She falls to the ground. The magic glows a brighter green until something grows out of the orb. Red glowing magic appears around your wrist until it’s consumed by something else. Above the large green orb is a small red orb. Both sides of the red orb grow two small antenna-like red spikes. The green orb is huge it’s surrounded by something red almost as if it were a gauntlet. Your fingers are free but the same can’t be said for your wrist. Red spikes form around your lower forearm. On both sides of your wrists are two golden spikes. The strange symbols beside the orbs are glowing. You look it over with wonderment.

“Is that the sacred gear?!” Kalawarner said in disbelief. 

“What sacred gear? This?” You look at your left hand where the supposed **[sacred gear](https://i.imgur.com/hHRxUuN.jpg)** is. You’ve never seen one before so you weren’t entirely sure.

”I’ve got better things to do than deal with this crap! I’ll let someone else handle it. It isn’t worth my time!” The fallen angel is forced to flee.

Her feathers are left behind from her fast flying wings. You didn’t care about the fallen angel. You’re too busy looking over your wrist. You head toward your scooter looking it over for any damage. There’s some minor scratches but you don’t care.

”I better show Yami. I think he’ll have answers.” You head back to the club room.

Upon showing it to Yami he begins explaining the sacred gear. The others are impressed with it too.

”Congratulations. You’ve summoned your sacred gear. Now that it’s been activated you’ll need to decide wether it’s on and off.”

Duke is looking it over. He’s never seen one so close before. Your hand glows green again and it disappears. Your left hand is back to normal.

“You really did it. Good job Y/n.” Duke says.

”Thank you.” You said with an appreciative smile.

”Unfortunately the fallen angels know you’re alive but also reborn as one of my servants.” Yami looked to his desk in thought as he rests his head on his hand.

“Will they try anything?”

”Of course. We are natural enemies to fallen angels. I must warn you. Don’t under estimate your opponents now that you have your sacred gear. Fighting off enemies alone would be disrespectful to the rest of us.” Yami said sternly.

”I understand. I wouldn’t want to put anyone through more trouble.”

Yami smiled fondly. He thought it was sweet you didn’t want to cause trouble. Duke looks over to Yami with a blank expression. Sairento ate a jelly donut in the background.

”I'm going home. I’ve had a long night.” You leave through the door.

”Don’t you think you’re exaggerating? She’s still new. No need to scare her.” Duke looks over to the demon at the desk.

”It wasn’t my intention to scare her. I want to make sure she doesn’t get careless. I will not let those horrid dark angels take my new favorite servant from me.” Yami said with anger.

Duke knew Yami doesn’t use favoritism. Yami is very protective and caring. His master is worried about you. Yami did sacrifice a bit to keep you. Duke as well as the rest of the occult research club know this.


	3. Devil Makes a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a priest and befriend him. Later you find out he’s associated with “strays” from the church who have zero morals. Thankfully he doesn’t agree with their priorities.  
> You also learn more about being a devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has more supernatural horror elements. Meaning religious elements and violence. 
> 
> Friendly Reminders:   
> 1\. The links (bold black text) are important.   
> 2\. Silent Magician’s name is “Sairento” in this story.

The next school day your moped ran out of gas since you forgot to refill it the night prior. You’re left no choice but to walk to school.

_“I’ll have to refill it when I get home tonight.”_

You notice someone trip over a rock. His leather suitcase fell beside him popping open. Clothes are thrown everywhere. Meanwhile the male fell face first onto the ground. His cassock is thrown over his head. You blush averting your eyes from his surprisingly nice ass.

“That hurt! I can’t believe I tripped..!” He sighed with a hand on his red forehead.

Your eyes light up noticing his handsome features when he sat up. His hairstyle reminds you of Yami’s! If it wasn’t for his purple spikes it would be spot on to Yami’s. His eyes are a nice lavender. His **[outfit](https://i.imgur.com/ivezXOk.jpg) **caused you to gasp in shock. He wears black pants and shoes but it’s his clerical clothing that shocked you. His cassock is purple and long, it’s a button up. The cassock is unbuttoned allowing you to see his necklace with a silver cross pendant.

_“I can’t believe I made googley eyes at a priest! He’s so young and cute. How was I supposed to notice!?”_

You run over to him so you can help him off the ground. He grips your hand while you pull him up.

”Thank you.” The young priest said.

The wind blew hard causing his hair to flow with it. You look him over getting a better look at his shimmering eyes. His cheeks are rosey and the shape of his eyes are slightly angular making for a more confident look. His height is what made you believe he is around your age since this cutie stands at about five feet tall. 

_“He’s gorgeous.. He’s totally my type..!”_ You thought while looking **[him](https://i.imgur.com/W44bD41.jpg)** over again with dazed eyes. You remind yourself he’s a priest and shake your head disapprovingly. _“Wake up Y/n!”_ You scold yourself.

He held both your hands in appreciation. Something flew from his suit case. It’s in the air. You chase after it grabbing his scarf. It’s a cotton candy blue. While handing it to him you felt electric shocks going up your arms when his fingers brushed you.

 _“He’s such a jack pot! Not even Yami has made me feel like this!”_ You thought once again getting distracted by his cuteness.

”That was very sweet of you.”

”It was nothing.” You smiled.

You knew you had to get this conversation going. You say the first thing that comes to mind.

”So the weather is nice out today!”

_“I’m such an idiot!! The weather?! C’mon..girl pull yourself together!”_

“Oh yes the weather is nice.” He begins getting bashful upon his next words. “I apologize but I’m a bit lost. You think you have enough time to help me?”

Without hesitation you agree to help him. You both walk down the path through the park. You don’t like the old path you take to school so heading through the park was the quickest way to school.

”Are you a tourist?”

”Oh no. I was assigned to serve the church in this town.”

”Right so you are a priest.”

”Yes. I’m starting a new life here. It’s so nice running into someone so kind like you. I guess someone is looking out for me.”

”Yeah..” You smile. You look at his crucifix necklace. You feel a chill down your spine. Your left hand tenses up and you get a bad feeling.

”Are you okay?” He notices your concerned expression.

“Oh! Yes I’m okay. No need to worry.” You reassure.

_“That was a weird feeling! My heart dropped! Is there danger somewhere?!”_

You hear a little school girl crying. She looks no older than six years old. She’s by the playground on the floor with a scrape on her knee. Yugi runs up to her.

”A pretty girl like you shouldn’t cry.” He comforts her by rubbing her back. Her cries stop and she looks up at the priest. “It’s only a scrape. You’ll be fine.” Yugi does the unexpected and hovers both his hands over the little girl’s knee. His hands glow green indicating magic. It heals the girls scrape. “See? Not a scratch in sight.” Yugi smiled.

The little girl didn’t notice the healing but you sure did. The scratch completely disappeared. 

“It’s gone.” Your eyes widen slightly.

As Yugi is finishing up his magic your left hand tenses immensely. You clutch your forearm in pain.

_“What happened?!”_

The both of you continue walking toward the church. You couldn’t shake off the bad feeling.

”You must be surprised.” 

“Oh you mean your healing? Not at all. It’s a great gift to have.” You said.

“Thank you. It’s both a gift and blessing. Truly..it’s wonderful..” He said the last words with a sad expression. He noticed the view of the church in the distance. “I think I see it!” He smiled.

”It’s the only church we have.” You reassure.

”It’s so nice.” He comments.

Looking over the church in the distance caused you a great amount of fear. Almost as if it’s a haunted mansion you don’t want to step into. You throw the thought behind your head to speak to the priest.

”I’ve never seen anyone at the church before.” You said.

”I must thank you properly. Would it be alright for you to come inside with me?” 

A chill goes down your back and you become nervous. Your hand trembles.

”I’m sorry but I can’t. I better get to school.” You said.

“I understand.. you better get to school. My name is Yugi Muto by the way.”

“My name is Y/n Hyoudou. Pleasure meeting you.”

”Y/n. Meeting you here today was a blessing. I’ll always cherish it. I hope we meet each other again. If you’re ever bored or in the neighborhood please come by and visit me at the church.”

“Thank you. See you soon.” You wave heading to school.

He waved back. “Good bye!”

_“I think he’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met.”_

_✝️⛪️✝️_

After school that day you told Yami everything you experienced. He became increasingly concerned. He was standing in front of his desk leaning up against it. He crossed his arms thinking about how he should explain his concerns to you. He must make sure you understand the danger you put yourself in.

”You must never go near the church again.”

”But why?”

”The church is enemy territory to us devils. Simply setting foot inside the church could cause big trouble. We would both have problems. They’ll send angels or worse, an exorcist after you. Your devil instincts were warning you when you were around that priest. You’re lucky he didn’t realize you’re a demon.”

”I didn’t realize..”

“You were in a risky proposition. Being near someone from the church is dangerous. What’s worse is some of the exorcists affiliated with the church use sacred gears. You must know if a devil receives a devil purge its utterly destroyed. As in you’ll feel nothing. You can never come back from that. Do I make myself clear?”

“I understand..” You say disheartened.

”I’m informing you so you don’t get hurt. I’m worried about your well being my precious servant.”

”Thank you, President.”

You take a seat on the couch while Yami takes care of something. You’re deep in thought.

_“I won’t be able to keep my promise to Yugi. I’m sorry Yugi.. How could I be so foolish? Guess that shock that went up my arms when he touched me was my instincts. So much for that.”_

“What’s wrong, baby? Cute girls should smile.” Duke said. He over heard the conversation but wanted to cheer you up.

”Thank you Duke.”

”Ya know Yami is worried.”

”Yeah I know but it’s still scary. I hope I don’t cause more trouble for everyone.”

”It’s not your fault you’re a big shot.” He winks. “You’re a threat with that sacred gear, silly girl.”

Yami walks through the door. He notices you on the couch.

”You’re still here. I thought you went home by now.” He looks over to you.

Duke brought out an open envelope.

“President, I have an urgent message from the archduke. A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby.”

Yami’s expression became serious. He immediately had Duke summon everyone. Confused you patiently wait on the couch. Once everyone arrives Yami leads everyone to an abandoned house. Inside the building Mai decides to answer your questions about stray devils.

“Stray devils start as devil servants. Once in a while a devil will rebel and kill their master.”

”Really?”

”Yes they do it to gain freedom. This is how they become strays.”

You remember how Dovaseek called you a stray when you first encountered him. It made more sense now.

”The reports say the stray has been leading people into this abandoned house and eating them.”

”Eating them?!” You exclaim.

”That’s right. These monsters are pure evil. They care about nothing but themselves. Let’s just say it always ends in ‘ugly’. It’s our job to kill them.” Mai said.

”It should be easy defeating.” Duke says.

”Y/n.” Yami catches your attention. “Are you familiar with the game chess?”

“Yeah I’m familiar with the game.”

“Great. It will be easier for you to understand. As the master think of me as the king chess piece. My empress/emperor is the queen, my cavalier the knight, the tank the rook, my clergyman is the bishop, and my foot soldier the pawn. Devils with nobility such as myself have the ability to grant the characteristics of these pieces to their servants.”

“I can understand that. Easy.” 

“We have a special name for them. We call them evil pieces.” Yami explains with seriousness.

“So why tell me this?”

”I want you to watch and learn. I need you to pay close attention to my devils as they do battle here today.”

You thought back to what Mai said about not having the same “positions” when you were first introduced to the club.

”Its here.” Sairento warned.

Everyone heard growling. Slithering is heard nearby. You look to the dark hallway noticing the human torso of a woman. She is naked. Her hair is black with long straight hair. Her eyes are green, holding greed and hatred.

”Whats that smell..? Is it dinner time already?” She says licking her lips.

“Vizer you wretch. You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill your lustful wants and desires. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great Aknamkanon Gremory, I purge you from this world!” Yami says.

“You little man slut. You’ve always had it in for me. You’re just mad you can’t have these breasts to yourself!” She moaned massaging her boobs.

Yami ignored her. He is ready to send his servants on her. The others are ready to attack.

”This is your final warning. Either you go back to your master or we will kill you.”

“Then I’ll have to kill you!!” Her giant body stepped out of the shadows.

Her foot is a giant hand with sharp red nails. Her body looks like a spider body made with human flesh. The body of her human torso cuts off at the waist where a patch of fur lays. At the center is a bright violet-blue gem.

”Told you it ends in ugly.” Mai confirmed.

”Yeah she looks like something out of a horror movie.” You physically shiver with disgust.

The enemy shoots a beam of magic out of her large mouth. Everyone dodges. Her magic hits the walls of the house. It melts the wall leaving huge holes.

“Mai!” Yami commands.

Mai immediately draws a sword and takes off. Her speed is great. It’s unseen to the human eye. 

“She disappeared!”

”No her speed is too fast for you to see. She’s up there.” Yami explains.

You see Mai in the air using her sword to attack the vicious stray demon. 

“In this game she is my knight piece. Her attribute is speed. Her ultimate attack weapon is her sword.”

Mai slashes off both arms from the stray devil. Her sword is glowing green. Blood squirts out from the wounds like a water hose. The devils face shows it’s true form. The human looking face turns wicked. Beady eyes, sharp crooked teeth, and messy bangs. She roars with her demonic deep voice. Sairento walks up to the stray devil as it’s screaming in agony.

”Be careful!” You shout.

”Sairento is my rook piece.” Yami said.

Sairento gets eaten by the demons large mouth. Her eyes glow red with hunger. Before she can swallow, Sairento opens her large mouth, crushing teeth with his bare hands. The bluenette is covered in saliva. You weren’t expecting such strength. Meaning he must be the tank Yami referred to.

”As my rook Sairento’s attribute is obvious. He has unparalleled strength.”

Sairento crushes all her teeth with his small fists. The demon woman continues yelling in agony. Sairento punches her sending her across the room. The enemy crashes through large pillars. Sairento sighed since he’s covered in saliva. 

“Duke.” Yami said.

”My turn already? How exciting.” Duke said as he waits for the demon woman to get up. 

A glint shines in the stray demons eye. One of her detached arms awakens and tries attacking your master. 

“President!” You leap in front of Yami. “Sacred Gear!” You summon the sacred gear on your left wrist. It’s magic shines green while you punch the large hand away from Yami.

“Thank you, Y/n.” Yami looks over to Duke. “Finish her off, Duke.”

Duke holds up both hands in front of him letting his electricity flow effortlessly between them.

“Duke is my queen chess piece. His attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. He’s unbeatable.” Yami explains.

Duke raises both hands together above his head. A large beam of electricity leaves his hands. It hits the target spot on. Her entire body is electrocuted.

“His weapon is a dark magical power.” Yami said.

“Hmm..” Duke licks his lips. “This is making me so hot..!” He moaned.

”He’s also really into S & M.” Yami fake coughed.

”You mean he gets off on this??” You exclaim looking over the Duke.

Dukes hands raises over his head sending more sparks of electricity toward his opponent. He moans as he watches her scream.

”Duke I think she’s had enough.” Yami said sternly.

He stops electrocuting her. Her body is burnt. She falls face first onto the ground.

”Over already? I was beginning to enjoy myself.” Duke says with disappointment.

The stray devil moans in agony. She looks over at Yami with hatred. Wishing her death glare would obliterate him.

”Any last words before I finish you off?” Yami asked.

”.. I hate you..!!”

“Game over then.” Yami says while summoning his red seal.

From the magic circle shot his magic. It zapped the stray devil with reds and blacks. Her body disintegrates. Your mouth drops looking over the empty space in front of Yami. The deed is done after a small beam of green magic leaves the area.

”I believe it’s time to go home.” Yami said.

Everyone agreed without a second thought. Now that its over with you’re left with one question.

“Wait so what chess piece does that make me?” You point to yourself.

”Why you’re my pawn.”

”A pawn..?” Your face becomes shrouded with disappointment. You felt your cheeks pale at the answer. 

_“A pawn?! That’s so lame..! I’m already a low ranked demon but now I’m a pawn?!”_

_♟♟♟_

You still had one task to do before ending the night. Yami assigned you one of Sairento’s summon requests since he had so many to do. Yami was nice enough to teleport you home and to a gas station so you can use your moped to get yourself around town. Since you haven’t made a pact yet you have a lot of work ahead of you. Your master knew it would be good for you.

 _“I still can’t believe I’m a pawn. I really am at the bottom of the food chain.”_ You sigh.

You arrive to the home. No one was answering at the door but you couldn’t turn back. Not after what Yami told you. He told you not to disappoint him this time. You must walk into the home.

”Hello? You summoned a devil. Yami Gremory sent me.”

You sense danger from this house. You shake off the feeling. You enter the kitchen but see no one. You step onto a puddle. You gasp noticing it’s a dark red liquid.

”Is this blood?” You look over the area in distress. A dead body is on the floor. You cover your mouth in horror doing your best not to vomit.

“Punish the wicked. Words to live by.” A feminine voice said at the dining table. 

You notice it’s a nun. You also notice she’s holding a gun. A shiver runs down your spine. Your devil instinct is warning you to leave now.

“Yes wise words to heed from a holy woman.” The nun looks over to you with a crazed look in her eyes. She sticks out her tongue to freak you out.

She stood up revealing more of her outfit. Around her waist is a belt. It must be where she keeps her weapon. She also wears a cross pendant necklace. Her outfit is the typical black and white nun outfit. Her eyes are red and her skin is pale. She’s young but you can see silver bangs.

”You’re at the wrong place at the wrong time, dear.” She shrugs. “Fei Sellzen. Pleased to meet you.” She introduced with a mocking tone. “Your sorry ass is going to be executed by this nun exorcist. Aren’t you the lucky one?” She laughed with excitement.

”Exorcist?!” Your eyes widen.

“I work for a certain devil purging organization.”

”So you’re the one who killed this man?! Why?!”

”Summoning you is proof enough that this jack off is done being human. End of the line sinner!” She laughed. “I had no choice but to cut him into bitty pieces.” She said with a psychotic smile.

You step back as she brought out her weapons. In her left hand is an exorcist gun. Inside is light bullets that are extremely dangerous to devils. On her right hand is a light sword. It’s a blade made out of light.

”Putting down degenerate devils is my job. I will make sure to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly sword.”

”A light sword!”

“That’s right! And I’ll put bullets in your little devil face!” She tries slashing her sword at you but you dodge.

She turns around shooting your leg with her exorcist gun. You scream in pain clutching your bleeding leg. The nun began laughing.

”I won’t be defeated like this!” You stood up ready to tackle her.

”Is the devil bitch really going to attack me?” 

You tried tackling her but she dodged. She’s too quick. She slashed your back while you’re falling. You scream in agony yet again. While you’re on the floor the nun began getting ready to make a finishing blow. Your screams attracted someone else inside the home. He runs in then screams at the sight of the dead body. It’s Yugi Muto!

”What the hell?! Yugi what are you doing here?! Are you done creating the barrier already?!” Asked the crazed nun.

“D-don’t. Don’t do this!” Yugi begged.

“Listen newbie! It’s about time you learn. This is what the job is! We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils.” Fei says.

Yugi looks over to you and gasps. You're on the ground bleeding. His eyes water.

”No... it can’t be.” He says.

“You know each other?” Asks Fei.

”Y/n what are you doing here?”

”Yugi..” You felt guilty for having to lie to him before. You must tell him the truth. It’s the least you can do. “I’m a devil Yugi.”

”No that can’t be true!” Yugi said.

“I didn’t want to lie to you. I swear I didn’t but that’s why I decided not to speak to you again. Please forgive me.” You said lowly.

“Oh heavens.” Yugi’s eyes filled with more tears. Just when he thought he made his very first friend.

”You and your friend have no business being together. The fallen angels have made it clear there is to be no contact with their kind.” Fei reminded Yugi.

”Fallen angels..?” You said to yourself.

”It’s time to die you devil bitch.” She aims her sword at you.

Yugi stood in front of you protectively. His fierce look is filled with begging eyes.

”Please don’t. I beg you for mercy, sister Fei. Forgive this woman for her sins. Couldn’t we just let her go?” Yugi cried.

“That would be out of the question! Don’t you realize that thing isn’t a woman? It’s a devil! You made a pledge to defeat our enemy!”

”It shouldn’t matter what she is! There is goodness in her heart. I know it! You can’t just kill her! How could you? How could you actually believe the father would approve?!”

”Enough of your bullshit!!” Fei used her sword to slice at Yugi. His chest has a red gash. He cries out in pain.

”Don’t touch him!!” You shout.

Yugi clutched the area hoping to stop the bleeding. Fei looked him over licking her lips.

”They told me not to hurt you but I don’t care anymore!” She clutched Yugi by his cheeks with one hand.

You’re not sure what she’ll do to Yugi but you don’t want to wait around to find out. You summon your sacred gear. 

_“He put his life on the line for me! I better return the favor and save his life in return!”_

You punch her across the face. She slid across the floor while Yugi fell to the ground. He looks over to you noticing your sacred gear.

“Not bad demon! Let’s see how many pieces I can chop you into!!” She ran toward you swinging her sword at you.

You hope your sacred gear is enough and hold it up to block her attack. Yugi screams your name. 

“To hell where you belong!!” The nun shouts with mad pleasure.

Above you Yami’s red seal appears glowing brightly. From it came out Mai holding her sword. She blocks you from the attack with her sword. 

“Mai!” Your eyes sparkle in admiration. “You came to save me!”

“Couldn’t let my friend down!” She winks.

”Whats that smell?!” Duke says as he walks out of the large seal.

“An exorcist.” Sairento said behind Duke.

”You guys came!” You said with a big smile.

”This is perfect! Now I get to exorcise three more cursed devils!” Fei dances in place with great joy. “Isn’t this a good old fashion gang bang?” She laughs.

“Sorry to rain on your parade but she’s one of us!” Mai says.

”Oh it’s quite the contrary. The more the merrier! And such sexy men! Let me guess he’s the pitcher and you’re the catcher?” Fei asks Duke and Sairento.

Duke ignored him while Sairento’s mouth dropped knowing exactly what she meant. Mai also wasn’t expecting the comment. Her eyes widened.

”For a nun you have quite the mouth on you.” Mai said.

 _“Seriously! She’s insane and gross!”_ You thought with disapproval.

“What are you the impiety police?! Get off your high horse, cum slut! Hunting your kind is my only priority! Stop preaching and fight me already!” Fei exclaims.

“This woman is a piece of work.” Duke says.

”And you my dear are a fine piece of ass! Oh those eyes are killing me! There’s nothing I lust more over than a sexy devil demon like you!” The nun gushes.

“Enough of your nonsense!” Yami shouts blasting her with his red and black magic. 

He appeared out of his red seal. She’s blown back and sighed in pain. Yami looks over to you then back to the crazed woman.

”No one hurts my servants!” Yami shouts pointing a finger her direction.

”Look who finally showed their sexy ass! Don’t get so ahead of yourself! I’ve already shot a bullet into her disgusting body!” Fei laughed.

“You’ll be fine. We’re here. I’m here now.” Yami reassures as he looks at you. 

“Thanks a lot. I’m sorry I let you down.” You look to the ground in shame.

“Nonsense. Look at you. You’re injured.” He kneeled down in front of you to grab your face with both his hands. His red eyes look directly at you with understanding. “I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m the one who unknowingly sent you into the hands of an exorcist. There was a barrier around this place for a while so we didn’t know you were in trouble.”

“You pathetic little bitch!! You had only one job!” Fei shouts while kicking at Yugi’s side.

”Yugi!!” You shout. 

Yami’s annoyance with the nun tripled. He stood up facing the wretched woman.

”I never forgive those who do harm to one of my faithful servants nor do I forgive those who pick on the weak.” Yami says as she’s kicking at Yugi. “And I certainly don’t tolerate insidious wretches like you. Your terrible evil has no place in this world.” Yami’s eyes and body glow red with power. “That’s why I’m here to purge it!”

“Well shit. Big red over there will cause me a lot of problems. I’ll have to call for back up.” Fei backs away. It’s too late she gets struck with Yami’s dark magic.

Sairento lifts a huge piece of furniture over his head. His devil instincts pick up on trouble nearby.

”Fallen angels are coming!” The shouta warns.

”Perfect timing!” Fei shouts with delight.

”What’s the plan?” Duke asks his master.

”We need to get Y/n out of here. Prepare to jump.” Yami says to Duke. He looks over to his rook. “Sairento. Make sure to bring Y/n.” 

“Yes sir.” Sairento throws the furniture he had in his hands at Fei, crushing her under the bookshelf. He throws you over his shoulder.

Duke prepared a magic circle. The others gathered into the glowing red seal to teleport back to the club room. 

“Wait! What about Yugi! We can’t leave him behind!” You exclaim.

“I’m afraid only members of my family can jump in my magic circle.” Yami said with seriousness. 

“Please don’t do this!!” You struggled against Sairento’s iron grip. “Put me down so I can rescue him! They’re going to hurt him!”

”Calm down. They need him. He has healing magic. He’ll be fine.” Yami said.

You continue struggling and shouting but the rest of the group stay quiet. They don’t have a say since they must abide by their master’s wishes.

”I’ll be okay, Y/n. See you soon. I promise I will.” Yugi gave you a sad smile.

”Yugi...!!!” You cried as the circle takes you back to the club room.

_“I’m nothing but a weakling! I can’t protect my friends. I can’t even protect myself! I’m a loser pawn..!”_

You felt tears running down your face. You stopped struggling in Sairento’s arm. There’s nothing you can do for Yugi. You hope your friend will be safe as Yami said he would be.


End file.
